<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in Retro-Engineering by PuppetMaster55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455895">Adventures in Retro-Engineering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55'>PuppetMaster55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, castleship shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: why Keith and Hunk aren't allowed in the training room alone anymore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventures in Retro-Engineering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keith, buddy, you okay there?”</p><p>Keith glanced up from where he was sprawled out on the floor of the training deck, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Hunk. “Yeah?”</p><p>He didn’t mean for it to come out as much of a question as it did, and he tried to backtrack.</p><p>“It’s just the training program.” Keith <em>really</em> didn’t mean for his problems to come spilling out, but it did and he couldn’t stop it. “It keeps pitting me up against gladiators with swords, and not a lot of the Galra we’ve faced have swords. And I don’t know how to alter the program, so–”</p><p>“So you can practice against real bodies and disarming them?” Hunk hummed, rubbing his chin. “I think I can help you.”</p><hr/><p>“I don’t know what you were thinking!” Coran scolded them later, while Allura and Lance helped position the three smoking gladiators so Pidge could access the control panels. “Rewiring three of our training bots like that. Never in all my solros–”</p><p>Keith shared a glance with Hunk. He mouthed, <em>solar rotations?</em></p><p>Hunk nodded, in agreement. Coran didn’t notice the exchange, too caught up in his diatribe. “Why, the entire training program could have up and exploded because of it. And where would we be then, eh? We’d be out of a training program, that’s for certain. In fact, I remember when several cadets…”</p><p>Keith barely managed to hide his grimace, settling down for a long, winding story of Coran’s youth. This wasn’t worth it.</p><p>The gladiators, up until they started exploding, were working just fine. They came out wielding something similar to the Galra’s blasters, and Keith had managed to disarm two before the last one exploded.</p><p>Pidge, across the room, cackled as they found the programming Hunk had altered in his retro-engineering of the program.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>